Claiming the Evil Queen
by KT Black
Summary: AU: Regina is a workaholic career woman who's never made time for love, believing it waste of time. At least that's what she thought until the arrival of Emma, her new assistant. Consumed by erotic daydreams, Regina can't deny her attraction for long. Will her fantasies eventually become reality? Or will she sabotage her own happiness? SwanQueen. M for Language & sexy times.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. Any original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author.

Mistakes are mine.

I hope you enjoy the story.

**Chapter 1:**

The incessant ticking, in an otherwise quiet room, was driving Regina mad. Staring at the mountain of paperwork, piled high on top of her desk, all she could think about was that annoying, ever present Emma Swan. Things were just fine until she showed up. Well, not really fine, but more under her control.

She admitted she wasn't the most popular person at her father's company, but at least she was respected. Well, maybe respected wasn't correct either. More like feared. Either way, it kept people from driving her nuts with their nonsensical jibber jabber when they passed by her in the hallway. She didn't have time for polite small talk. She wasn't interested in being friends with the other employees.

So, when her father insisted on hiring a personal assistant for her, Regina had a moment of panic. Didn't he think she could handle things on her own? She always had before. Maybe she'd done something wrong, and this was his way of letting her know without being direct about it? He was often as impossible to read as her mother, and twice a difficult to pin down.

All week she tried to schedule a time to discuss this very thing with him, but his secretary insisted his schedule was full. How could it be too full for his daughter? He was definitely avoiding her. He knew her temper. Hell, she knew her temper. As much as she hated it, she'd just have to be patient and wait until he came to her.

When her intercom buzzed, Regina found herself jolted back to the here and now. Damn! No escaping Emma Swan.

"Yes Ms. Swan?" She made no attempt to hide her impatience at being interrupted, even though it was only from fretting.

A slight bit of static preceded Emma's voice. "I'm heading out to run some errands and get some lunch. Would you like me to pick you something up?"

Staring at the phone intercom, as if she could incinerate it with the right look, Regina curtly answered, "No thank you."

"But surely you need more than just coffee to function." Emma didn't give her a chance to protest. "I'll surprise you with something."

"No, that's really not necessary—"

It was too late. Emma had already disconnected.

"Ms. Swan?" Regina dropped her pen and picked up her phone in a desperate attempt to get her back. "Ms. Swan?"

Realizing her efforts were a waste of time, Regina slammed down the phone in frustration. There had to be a way to get rid of that woman. Her father thought he was smart dumping that infuriatingly, always cheerful woman in her lap.

Pushing her chair back away from her desk, she stood, walking with purpose to her office door. She opened it and looked out into the reception area. Emma's desk was deserted. Too late. Damn!

"Good afternoon, Ms. Mills." Regina flinched, surprised by the cheery voice. Turning her head, she found Belle, the office file clerk looking at her expectantly. "If you're looking for Emma, she's left on an errand. Could I help you with something?"

Oh dear God! That's all she needed. Once Belle started chatting, it was hard to get her to shut-up. "No, my dear. I just wanted some more coffee."

"I could get it for you. I'm certain you're very busy, and—"

"No, no. That's quite all right. I need to stretch my legs. You can get back to what you're doing."

Belle smiled, unaffected by her tone. "It's no problem."

Regina began to leave her office area. "No, I can do it."

Heading toward the break room, Regina knew she'd already exceeded her caffeine intake for the day. One more cup of coffee would probably have her bouncing off the walls. What did it matter? She couldn't focus anyway.

A half hour later, her coffee cup empty, Regina sat in her office staring off into space. Why did her thoughts manage to work their way back to Emma Swan? The thing that bothered her the most about the woman wasn't that she disliked her, like everyone thought. What bothered her was _how_ much she liked her.

Since Emma started working for her about a week ago, the energy in the office shifted. She felt something changing inside herself as well. Something that frightened her. Daniel was the last person to make her feel like this. No, she shook her head. This was different, something much more intense.

Pushing her paperwork aside, Regina leaned back in her chair and allowed her mind to wander.

_It was late. The building was vacant except for her and Emma. So focused on paperwork, she didn't see or hear when Emma entered her office. It's only when she felt a pair of hands resting on top of her shoulders that she knew something had changed._

"_What are you doing?" Regina protested, attempting to stand, but remained seated, held in place by two strong hands._

"_You work too hard." Emma's voice was low, husky. "You need to learn how to relax."_

"_But—"_

_When those hands began to knead her shoulders and neck, Regina stopped talking. Her eyes drooped, threatening to close as her body responded to Emma's touch._

"_It's been a long time, hasn't it?"_

"_Too b-busy." As her muscles began to relax that wasn't all she felt. Arousal. As the throbbing between her legs become more pronounced, she shifted in her seat, discovering just how wet she was becoming. No, she needed to stop this now. "This isn't—"_

"_Appropriate? No, maybe not, but necessary."_

"_Ms. Swan." The protest was weak. Regina knew it._

"_I told you to call me Emma. But, it does kind of turn me on to hear you say Ms. Swan." Her tone was suggestive, full of naughty implications._

_Regina shivered, feeling her nipples contract and her pussy clench._

"_I know you like me, as much as you pretend to only tolerate me. Why won't you just admit it Regina?"_

"_Don't—"_

"_Don't what? Don't stop?" Emma's hands drifted downward, slipping down inside the top of Regina's blouse. "I see how you look at me. Don't think I haven't noticed." _

_Regina was about to deny it when her breasts were palmed. A soft moan slipped past her lips. Her clit tightened and pulsed as she felt her bra covered nipples pinched and rolled. _

"_All prim and proper, but deep down, you know you want me to fuck you." Regina groaned, picturing it. "Tell me Regina. Is that what you want?"_

"_Yesss!"_

_Emma leaned down, pressing her head next to Regina's and spoke close to her ear. "Unbutton your blouse."_

_With shaky hands, Regina did as she was requested. Why did this woman have this kind of power over her? She liked to be in control._

"_Mm." Emma's hot breath caressed sensitive skin. "That's a good start."_

_When she felt soft hands slip inside the cups of her bra, Regina found it impossible to remain quiet. Breathy moans and groans filled the office, encouraging Emma to proceed._

"_Undo your slacks."_

_Taking in a deep shuttering breath, somehow Regina managed to make her brain function long enough to do as she was asked._

_Hyperaware of the hand traveling down her body, inching closer to where she wanted to be touched, Regina worried she might have to beg until she felt a hand pushing underneath the waistband of her silk black panties. . ._

"Regina? Are you all right?"

"Huh? What?" Blinking, Regina was forced back into the present. Heart pounding, breathing labored, she felt her face heat in embarrassment. A quick glance down and she was reassured that none of her clothing was out of place.

"Regina?"

Oh dear God! It was Emma.

* * *

**Do you wish for me to continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

When Regina didn't answer her, Emma repeated, "Regina? Are you all right?" She'd never seen her look so flustered.

Regina still didn't respond. Her quick, jerky movements made her appear like a guilty child, attempting to hide something she shouldn't be doing.

Emma couldn't help but stare, finding her behavior odd. Scowling in confusion, Emma wondered what had happened while she'd been out. Why did she look panicked?

In that instant of quiet observation, Emma's imagination ran wild as she considered why Regina was scrambling to compose herself. Mind always two steps away from the gutter, Emma glanced down at Regina's desk. Smirking, she pictured someone hiding underneath it, positioned between Regina's legs for a mid-afternoon liaison.

But who would be the lucky person? Robin from accounting? He had a definite thing for her. Or maybe Belle? She hadn't seen her when she returned. No, far too chatty. Regina would either end up strangling the woman or sitting on her face to get her to shut-up. Emma sniggered at that last thought.

"Ms. Swan. I thought we already had a discussion about you not entering my office without warning me first." It was clear Regina was back in control again.

Emma prepared to defend herself. "I knocked, and I heard you call out to me."

The look of dread had returned once more. "Yes, well—"

"Is something wrong? You look a bit off."

"No!" Regina abruptly stated, causing Emma to flinch. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

"Okay." Emma drew the word out, eyeing Regina as if she'd lost it. _Yes, Regina was definitely acting strange._

"What's in the sack?"

Emma stepped forward, closing the door behind her. "I said I was picking up lunch for both of us." She headed over to the conference table.

"And I told you not to bother." Standing, Regina smoothed down her dress slacks before she moved around her desk. Her expression altered, brightening somewhat, when she took a good look at the containers Emma was setting on top of the table. "Is that Chinese takeout from The Jade House?"

"Yes it is, and I got extra eggrolls too. I know how much you like them. I even have dessert. Double fudge brownies from Marcy's Bakery. Thought we could both use some chocolate."

The hint of a smile tipped up the corners of Regina's mouth. Emma knew Regina was pleased even if she wouldn't admit it out loud. Grinning, Emma walked over and grabbed two bottles of water from Regina's mini-fridge before she sat down.

For the first few minutes, they both ate in silence. Whether it was from the food, or something else, Regina appeared more relaxed and approachable. This wasn't lost on Emma. She knew the gossip about Regina, and how many of her other co-workers felt about the woman.

In her opinion, Emma believed there was a greater depth to Regina that very few took the time to see. It was true Regina did make it difficult to get close to her, but not impossible. Then Emma did have an uncanny way of perceiving what others didn't seem to see.

She liked Regina, and wanted to get to know her better. Maybe the challenge of it was what intrigued her, or perhaps it was something else. It wasn't the first time she'd had a crush on a woman, but it was the first time Emma ever considered acting on it. Who was she kidding? There was no way Regina was into women. Right?

"So, what do you have planned for the weekend?" Emma broke the silence.

Regina seemed surprised by the question. Reaching for her napkin, she dabbed at her mouth before she answered. "Probably just work."

"Really? That's insane."

"This firm doesn't run itself, Ms. Swan."

"Everyone deserves to have a break, including you."

"My father has certain expectations."

"He does, or you do?"

"I don't expect you to understand."

"I know he appreciates you, and all you do, but he also doesn't want you to work so hard."

"How would you know?"

"He told me when he hired me. He really doesn't expect you to do everything."

"Then why hasn't he ever told me?"

"As if you'd listen."

That earned Emma a glare. She chuckled, unaffected.

"Don't you do anything for fun? Go to movies, date?" Before Regina could respond, Emma said, "And don't tell me it's not my business. Maybe it's not, but I was thinking maybe you'd like to go do something tonight after work, it being Friday and all. What do you say?"

"Why?"

"Why not?" Emma countered, willing to get pushy if necessary. "Afraid you might enjoy yourself?"

"No, I just—"

"I'll tell you what. I'm gonna leave this all up to you. Tonight I'm going to go to that new dance club, Mystic. If you want to have a night of fun, for a welcome change, then you'll forget about work and meet me there. If not, you can stay here wallowing in your paperwork. Your decision."

Regina appeared conflicted.

Picking up the container of eggrolls, Emma offered Regina another one. "You don't have to tell me now. Just think about it."

"Okay. I'll think about it."

###

Regina glanced over at the clock again. Nearly six thirty. Emma had left the office at six. _Should she go?_ She really wanted to. As she sat debating with herself, Regina tried to remember the last time she went out and had some fun. College? _Oh God! Had it been that long?_

Letting out a deep sigh, Regina found herself giving in. A soon as her decision was made, her shoulders dropped, and a nervous flutter of excitement filled her stomach. This wasn't a date, she reminded herself. Why did she keep thinking of Emma like that? Was she attracted to Emma? She'd never been attracted to a woman before. There had to be another reason. Perhaps she was confusing things because Emma was the only one at the office who'd tried to be her friend. That had to be why. Her stupid hormones were just mixing everything up.

What Regina was certain of was that she didn't want to spend another Friday night alone in this office. Looking down at herself, she wished there was time to go home and change into more appropriate clothing. She did keep some extra clothes at the office. Maybe, just maybe she could put something together that didn't look like she'd come straight from work.

Walking over to her office closet, Regina surveyed its contents. As she suspected, mostly work clothes. Then, from the corner of her eye, she noticed a pair of dark jeans she'd forgotten about. _Yes, that would work. The jeans and a black button up dress shirt. Perfect!_

Scooping up the garments, Regina headed into her bathroom to freshen up and change. Fifteen minutes later, she was in the back of cab headed downtown. For the first time in a long while, she was excited about something.

The driver paid, she made her way inside the club. The high energy and booming music gave the evening a surreal feel. Maneuvering through the dimly lit club, Regina searched through a sea of faces trying to locate Emma.

As Regina approached the dance floor, her breath caught when she spotted Emma. At first it appeared as if Emma was dancing all by herself. Regina smiled, heading toward her. A minute later, she stopped when she realized she was mistaken. Dancing with Emma was that arrogant ass from sales, Neal.

Regina frowned, feeling disappointed. Turning around, she decided to leave. Before she got very far, someone had grabbed a hold of her arm, preventing her from moving. Regina spun around, prepared to give the rude individual a piece of her mind, when she saw that it was Emma.

"Wow! I didn't expect you to show up," Emma yelled over the music.

Before Regina had a chance to respond, Emma dragged her toward an empty table, several tables away from the dance floor. "I'm glad you came. You provided me with an excuse to escape from Neal."

"You didn't come with him?" Regina asked as she hoisted herself up on top of one of the tall tabletop bar chairs.

"Oh hell no. So not my type. You look great by the way. I almost didn't recognize you in the jeans. You should wear them more often. Do you want a drink?"

"Yes."

"What would you like?"

"Whatever you're having."

"Cool. Back in a sec."

As Emma headed toward the bar, Regina found her gaze dropping down as she took a moment to ogle Emma's well formed backside. Yes, she'd made the right choice to come out tonight. She just hoped she wasn't going to regret it.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reviews, follows, etc.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Staring at the dance floor, while she waited for Emma to return, Regina's mind began to wander. When had her life become so boring and predictable? She already knew the answer to that question. Daniel. After he broke her heart, she stopped believing in love. What he'd put her through hurt too much to chance loving someone again.

So, Regina built a wall around her heart, fooling herself into believing that her job was all she needed to make her happy. The arrival of Emma Swan showed her it wasn't. _Damn her!_

Maybe if she hooked up with someone, relieved some of that pent-up sexual tension, she'd stop fantasizing about Emma. Wasn't that why Emma invited her out in the first place? A ladies night out to go trolling for men?

_No_, Regina reasoned. Emma hadn't said that when she suggested this evening. She just mentioned a night of fun. If she wanted that, then why had Emma been so happy to see her? It was more than because she'd saved her from Neal. _Fuck!_ What was she doing to herself?

As Regina's thoughts began to drift, she let her imagination play with a possibility.

"_Come on Regina." Emma tugged her down off of her chair. "You need to participate."_

"_But—"_

"_No excuses."_

_Regina allowed herself to be dragged out onto the dance floor. Emma maneuvered them through the crowd until she located the perfect spot._

_Turning around to face Regina, Emma grinned. She cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrows suggestively. "Show me what you've got."_

"_You want me to dance with you?"_

"_Well, yeah."_

_Taking the initiative to get things started, Emma began to move to the rhythm of the music. Regina noted how easy she made it look, every provocative step._

_As Emma stared at her, Regina sensed an unspoken challenge was being offered, and something more. Captivated, Regina gave in. Emma stepped closer and matched Regina's moves, watching her as she danced. The way Emma regarded her made Regina feel as if she could see everything, including her naughty secrets. Would Emma be shocked by what she found, or intrigued?_

_Then the music changed, to a slower, more sensual tune pushing them closer together. Their bodies touching, Regina licked her lips as she eyed Emma's mouth. What would it be like to taste those kissable lips? Did she dare to find out?_

_Regina's eyelids fluttered and her breathing hitched as she felt a pair of hands travel down her body. Slow and teasing, they touched her in all the right places, making her heart rate speed up and arousal settle low in her belly. When she felt her ass being grabbed and squeezed, Regina gasped and looked up into Emma's dark, desire filled eyes._

_Distracted by a smug grin, Regina drew in a shaky breath, her stomach muscles quivering when she felt one of those hands slip up underneath her shirt. Emma took a moment to caress her belly before dipping her hand inside the waistband of Regina's jeans. _

_Oh God! Was she planning on fucking her on the dance floor, in front of everyone? Regina knew she should stop her. The thing was, she didn't want to._

_The crowd and the low lighting made it difficult for others to see what Emma was doing, but not impossible. Knowing this heightened the sensations Regina was experiencing. On a certain level it thrilled her to do something so out of character._

_Regina closed her eyes, focusing on both of Emma's hands. The one holding her butt cheek, keeping her in place, and the other one which had just eased down underneath the elastic band of her panties._

_Nothing else mattered. Not the people surrounding them, or the possibility of getting caught. What Regina worried about was that Emma would decide to stop._

_Then it happened. The press of firm sure fingers slid down the rest of the way, making contact with sensitive flesh at the same moment Emma leaned forward and kissed her. Then. . ._

"Hey Regina. I thought it was you."

Regina shook her head, trying to regain her bearings, attempting to see who had so rudely disturbed her. Turning her head in the direction of the voice, Regina experienced a sensation of dread when she discovered it was Neal.

"I'm surprised to see you here."

"Yes, and why is that, Neal?" Regina regarded him as if he was an idiot.

"Because I didn't think you ever left the office."

"I was invited."

"Oh yeah? By who?"

"By me." Emma was now standing beside Regina, holding two bottles of imported beer in her hands. She didn't appear pleased to see him.

"Ladies night out, huh?"

"Something like that." Regina's response was laced with condescension. _Why did he insist on hanging around?_

"Cool." Focusing his attention on Emma, he asked, "I was wondering if you wanted to dance again."

"Oh, you know, Regina and I aren't going to be staying her too much longer." He eyed the beers in her hand. "After we finish our drinks, we're planning on leaving to do something else."

"Oh, yeah? Okay. I just thought I'd check." Neal appeared awkward as he shuffled from foot to foot. He looked between the two women a moment longer before he said, "So, I guess I'll just leave you guys to it."

"Thanks," Emma said, looking at him the same way Regina was.

Once they were alone, Emma set the beer bottles on top of the table, and then took a seat across from Regina. "Sorry I was so long."

"No worries, my dear. You showed up at just the right time."

"You don't like him either?"

"Hardly. I would have gotten rid of him a long time ago if he wasn't such a good salesman. Fortunately, I don't have to deal with him very often."

"I never should have said yes to dancing with him earlier tonight. I didn't think fast enough when he cornered me."

"I'm sure if his wife knew he was here, she wouldn't be too happy with him."

"He's married?"

"Hard to believe, isn't it?"

Emma nodded. She took a quick drink of her beer. "We could go someplace else, if you want?" When Regina didn't respond, Emma reached across the table, placing her hand on top of one of hers. "Some place quieter, less crowded. Maybe get something to eat?"

Staring down at Emma's hand, it was clear what she was asking, and food had nothing to do with it. If Regina listened to her body, the answer was easy. Her head presented the problem. Was it wise to cross this line?

"Well?" Emma waited, looking eager to learn her answer.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks again for the follows and reviews. Trying not to make you wait too long between updates. Currently, I'm trying to finish up Book 2 of a series of erotic fairy tales I'm writing. If you are curious, and like your fairy tales a little bit naughty, check out my profile for the link to my blog site.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Well?" The way Regina hesitated, Emma worried she was about to be turned down. In a roundabout way, she had propositioned her. _Maybe I shouldn't have asked._ She pulled her hand back, cupping her beer bottle in her hands while Regina appeared lost in silent contemplation.

"Okay."

"Um, what?" The place was crazy loud, and Emma, busy stressing, almost missed the answer.

"I said _okay_," Regina repeated with a smile.

_Damn, she meant it._ Emma grinned. "Cool. Shall we go?"

"Now? Don't you want to finish your beer first?"

Eyeing her bottle, Emma acted as if she was seeing it for the first time. "Yeah, okay." Picking up her beer, she gulped down more than half the contents within a matter of seconds. Try as she might, she couldn't completely stifle the belch that followed. When she placed the bottle back on the table, Emma noticed Regina's amused expression.

"Ready?" Emma didn't mean to act spastic, but she was afraid Regina would change her mind if she allowed her the opportunity.

Regina nodded.

Jumping down from her chair, Emma offered her hand to Regina, helping her step down to the floor. This time when their hands touched, Emma noticed more than just a warm, soft hand. An energetic connection that made her heart beat faster. Regina must have felt it as well. Hands joined, staring at each other, no one moved until someone bumped into Emma, shattering the moment.

With some reluctance, Emma released Regina's hand. "Come on. Let's go."

Leading the way, weaving around and in between the other people, Emma had to stop a few times to make certain Regina was keeping up. When she found her lagging behind, Emma had the perfect excuse to hold Regina's hand once more. _Didn't want to lose her, now did she?_

Her mind working fast and furious, Emma tried to decide where to take Regina before they reached the exit. If she did what she wanted, they'd be headed back to her place. No, she couldn't rush things between them.

The short time she'd spent working for Regina, she knew how the other woman approached things. If she wasn't certain about something, she took her time researching it until able to confidently undertake it. Regina had agreed to leave with her, so Emma figured she was interested, but she had to make certain.

As they approached the door to leave the club, Emma decided dinner and more drinks first. The weekend was before both of them, and with any luck, she wouldn't be spending it alone.

Stepping out onto the sidewalk, Emma started searching the street for an empty cab. No luck.

"Where are we headed, Ms. Swan?" Regina followed beside her.

"I thought Antonia's, down on the pier. Good food, great view, and a quiet place to talk."

"Yes. I've been there before."

"Now if we can find a cab." Emma started walking in the direction they needed to go. She hoped putting some distance between them and the club would make a difference locating a cab for hire.

They didn't get far before Emma felt cold droplets dotting the exposed skin of her face and arms. Looking up, she saw how thick and black the clouds were. She'd thought it was darker than normal at this time of night.

A low rumble sounded, echoing around the sky. The bright flash, which followed, lit up the night. About a minute later, the clouds opened up, letting loose a torrent of fat raindrops.

Making a run for it, Emma and Regina headed for the closest building to take shelter in. So preoccupied with not getting drenched, Emma didn't realize what kind of shop they'd entered into until she heard Regina's surprise-filled voice.

"Huh? This is…well, unusual."

Emma took a good look around. Her face heated up in embarrassment as she realized they were standing inside of Big Al's Sex Shop. The universe had a perverse sense of humor at times.

"Sorry, I didn't—"

"Why would you, my dear?" Regina's tone made it seem like she didn't quite believe her.

Before she could offer up a suggestion, a resounding boom shook the building, preventing Emma from responding. Focusing on the sound of rain pelting the building, Emma stated the obvious. "That's going to make getting a cab near impossible."

"Indeed."

Eyeing Regina, the evil part of Emma bubbled up to the surface. Studying how she was reacting to being inside the shop, Emma was too curious not to ask. "So, have you ever been in a place like this before?"

Tipping her head, Regina raised her eyebrows and responded to the challenge. "Have you?"

_Damn! Why did Regina seem so calm about this? That wasn't fair_."I asked you first."

"No, this isn't the type of place I've frequented. How about you, Ms. Swan?" She smirked. It was clear she intended to win this game they were playing.

"You know, I think under the circumstances, you should actually call me Emma." Glancing over at the S&amp;M section of the store, she pictured Regina standing before her dressed in a leather bustier, a whip in one hand and a sex toy in the other. The visual caused her to lose her point as her focus shifted to the arousal blossoming between her thighs. _No! Regina wasn't getting the upper hand._ "It…well, it's kind of weird to call me _Ms. Swan _outside of the office."

A smug grin filled her face. "Anything you want, Em—ma."

A blind man could see that Regina was fucking with her, and she seemed to be taking great pleasure in making Emma squirm. That is, until a short, fat, bald elderly man appeared beside Regina.

"Good evening ladies." He spoke to both of them, but focused his attention on Regina. "Can I help you find something?"

"We just stepped inside to get out of the rain," Regina informed him.

"No need to be shy. We have all sorts of items I think you might like."

"N-no. Not—" Sputtering, her confidence began to falter.

"Nothing to be ashamed of."

Emma giggled. _Not so confident now._ Regina shot her a dirty look.

"Let me show you this new vibrator we just got in. I understand it can deliver multiple orgasms. It's one of our more popular items."

"No, that's okay, I—"

"Ruby! Could you bring over that new vibrator? You know the one. This young woman is interested—"

"No, really, that's okay." Floundering, she shuffled from foot to foot. Focusing on Emma, her look made a silent request for help.

"It's not a problem."

Emma sniggered. Staring down at the little man, an eyebrow raised, she wondered if this was _Big Al_. She knew the right thing to do was rescue Regina, but it was too funny watching how flustered she was getting.

Ruby entered their circle and handed Big Al the vibrator he'd requested. Before the young brunette woman turned to return to her position behind the counter, she looked between the two women. A quick wink to Emma and she was gone.

Big Al switched it on. He pressed a few buttons, demonstrating all the actions it performed. As the vibrator danced about, buzzing loud enough for others inside the store to hear, Regina's eyes widened. "See, all kinds of lovely settings. Guaranteed to fill and stimulate you in all the right places."

Emma couldn't resist. "How much?"

Big Al looked over at Emma, seeming pleased by her interest. "It's a bit pricey at a hundred dollars, but for a quality item such as this, sometimes you have to pay a little bit extra. But I'll tell you what. I'll throw in extra batteries, and the lube."

"Deal."

Mouth hanging open, Regina stared at Emma like she'd gone mad. Grinning back, unaffected, Emma thought, _Ha, take that. Teach you to try and fuck with me._

Emma followed Big Al up to the register while Regina remained glued in her spot. Time would tell if having to win this little game would hurt or help Emma later.

###

The restaurant was upper scale, tastefully designed and intimate. Even though Emma made certain to have her purchase placed inside a non-descript bag, Regina felt like everyone knew what was inside the sack. In her mind, she saw a giant neon sign on the side flashing _Large Vibrator Inside!_

As soon as the hostess seated them, well before the menus were handed to them, Regina ordered a Scotch on the rocks. She needed something to try and make her forget the contents of the sack. It was an expensive way to one-up her. _Oh Emma, so smug now. Just wait._

"This is a nice table," Emma observed, checking out the view from the window they were positioned in front of.

"I told you I'd been here before. The chef is a friend of mine."

"So, you always get a nice table when you dine here?"

"Pretty much." Regina's gaze drifted down to the side of Emma's chair.

"Don't worry. It's well hidden and wrapped."

Redirecting her attention to Emma's face, Regina said, "I can't believe you did that."

"Oh come on. We made Big Al's day." Emma chuckled.

"I don't find it as amusing as you do, Ms. Swan."

"Back to _Ms. Swan_ again, are we?"

"You promised a fun night out."

"Are you saying it hasn't been fun so far?"

"Well—"

"Don't even try and lie, Regina."

"I just don't understand why you felt compelled to buy…it."

"It's just a vibra—"

"Don't you dare," Regina warned.

"Lots of women have them. Don't you have at least one?"

"Why do you insist on taking the conversation this way?"

"Is that a _yes_?"

Regina faltered a moment. "Will you please drop this?"

"You do, don't you?" Then she mimicked Big Al's voice. "Nothing to be ashamed of."

"That's not funny."

Becoming serious, Emma asked, "What are you afraid of Regina?"

Regina sat up straighter, narrowed her eyes, preparing to answer, even though she knew she was being baited. "I'm not afraid of anything."

"Prove it."

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm? How will she prove it?

Check out my blog if you are curious to see what else I have been writing. See my profile for the link.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I didn't mean to be so long in updating. Life has been a bit crazy for the last few months-still not quite done. New job, moving, edits for new story that is about to release. I haven't quite figured out how to juggle everything and still get my writing in.**

**I know this is kind of short, but I wanted to give you something. Nothing too sexy yet. Getting closer. (Hope I caught most of my mistakes).**

**Chapter 5**

"What?"

"You heard me, Regina. Prove it. In fact, I dare you to prove it."

"Really, Ms. Swan. What are we, in grade school?" She began to fidget. She never fidgeted. Why did Emma have this affect on her?

"Oh come on. Is that the best you can do?" Emma goaded her.

Regina eyed her drink a moment, wanting to reach for it, but stopped short when she noticed how Emma was watching her. "And what exactly do you expect me to do?"

"I don't know." Emma cocked her head to the side, and grinned as she looked into her eyes. "But if it's half as good as what I can imagine-"

"I shudder to think what all goes on inside your head."

Emma laughed. "Probably not a whole lot different than what goes on inside yours."

"Somehow, I doubt it."

"You know what they say about denial."

Regina was about to comment when the restaurant's chef appeared at their table. A sense of relief filled her as she realized she'd been spared continuing this particular conversation. She smiled as she looked up at the tall, dark haired man. "Hello Grady."

"Regina." He bent down and placed a kiss on her cheek. "It's been a while. I was starting to think you didn't like me."

"That's simply not possible. Just busy. You know how it goes."

"You work too hard."

"Now you sound like my father."

"Doesn't stop it from being true."

"Perhaps, but I could easily argue that you work as hard as I do."

Grady smiled and nodded. "You've got me there." Then he turned and focused his attention on Emma as he asked, "So, who is this lovely lady?"

"This is Emma Swan. Emma, this is Grady Hanson. He owns this restaurant and is one of the city's top chefs."

"Nice to meet you, Grady."

"Good to meet you, Emma." Grady returned his attention to Regina. "Ladies night out?"

"Something like that," Regina answered.

"I think that calls for something special. If you have the time that is."

"For your cooking, of course."

"Do you trust me, Emma?" Grady asked.

"If Regina trusts you, I trust you."

"Good answer." Grady glanced to his right. A minute later, a waiter appeared. "Hand Thomas your menus. You won't be needing them. And Thomas, please make sure to start with that new white wine we just purchased. You know the one. It goes best with the first course."

"Of course," Thomas said as he accepted the menus from Emma and Regina.

Grady smiled and looked between Emma and Regina. "Thomas will take care of you two ladies tonight. Anything you need, don't hesitate to ask."

"As usual, you spoil me," Regina told Grady.

"Well, only because your worth it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I should return to the kitchen."

Once they were alone again, Emma said, "You're lucky, you know that don't you?"

"He's a friend of the family. We practically grew up together."

"I'm not talking about the dinner."

"I'm well aware what you meant. Perhaps you should reconsider your strategy."

Emma stared intently at her as she asked, "Is that what it'll take?"

Unable to look away, Regina felt her heart rate increase. She considered her response. Why was it so hard to tell her what she wanted? Control. She hated feeling like she was out of control, and being around Emma made her feel out of control. Would it be so bad to act on something she wanted? To be reckless?

What would Emma do if she forgot herself, and everyone around them, long enough to move from her side of the table and gather the smug young woman up into her arms. Would a kiss be enough to prove whatever it was that Emma wanted her to prove? Tempting, so very tempting, but it didn't seem daring enough.

"Well," Emma prodded.

"You're the smart one. You tell me."

"Oh no you don't. Don't you turn this around on me."

Regina reached over and picked up her drink and drained its contents. The alcohol warmed her body, relaxing her enough to make her feel bolder.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Doesn't look like it, does it."

Thomas returned to their table with two glasses of wine. He placed the glasses down. "I'll be right back with the first course."

"Thank you Thomas," Regina said.

Once he was gone, Emma reached for her glass of wine, appearing as if she wanted to say something, but refrained from uttering anything. Then a huge grin filled her face a moment before she took a swallow of her drink. That caused Regina to pause. What exactly was she contemplating?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Emma did what Regina suggested. Changed her strategy. Regina liked being in control. That's how Emma would get her. Fool her into believing she was. In order to achieve this, Emma knew she needed to back off. Make her teasing and flirting more subtle.

As she reached for her glass of wine, Emma grinned, pleased with her plan. She knew Regina wanted to give in, she just needed a nudge.

For the first little while, a non-trusting Regina remained guarded, suspicious of her every move. Emma found it amusing to watch as Regina attempted to figure out what was going on, but she gave nothing away, acting as if nothing was going on.

As the night progressed, Regina finally relaxed and fell into easy conversations with Emma. They talked about all kinds of things. Where each of them had attended college, trips they'd taken or wanted to take. It was the first time that either of them had really ever talked about anything other than work.

With each new course, a different drink was included that complimented what was being served. Emma wondered if the amount of alcohol, they'd consumed during their meal, was why Regina had loosened up. Whatever the reason, she enjoyed seeing this side of her.

"If you like riding horses so much, why don't you make time to do it regularly?" Emma asked, as she cut another piece of her fillet. "It's not like you don't have the power to make the time to do it."

"Well, I do and I don't." Regina drained the rest of her wine. Her glass barely touched the table before Thomas appeared and refilled it. After a smile and a nod to the young man, he left and Regina returned to her meal.

"I'm curious about something, Regina. Is working for your father, helping to run his business, what you've always wanted to do? Or did you do it because you thought it was expected?"

"I guess a little bit of both."

"You must have dreamed of doing something else with your life when you were younger."

"Yes, I did."

Emma set down her utensils and waited for Regina to answer.

"It's silly." She reached for her drink and took a sip.

"No it's not. Just tell me."

"I considered becoming an arborist. I loves trees. We have so many different kinds of trees on my family's estate. I think the apple trees are my favorite. When its Spring and all the branches are full of blossoms, it's like being in some kind of fantasy world. A magical place where anything can exist." Regina paused, appearing to take in Emma's reaction. "Not what you were expecting?"

"No, not exactly. I thought maybe you'd say ballet dancer, or a fashion designer."

Regina chuckled and shook her head. "I'd make a horrible ballet dancer. I'm not that coordinated."

"I doubt that."

"You would have found out if we'd stayed at the club."

"Are you saying I could have gotten you out on the dance floor?"

Regina gazed into Emma's eyes. "Maybe."

As they stared at one another, everything else around Emma fell away. When Regina's tongue darted out to wet her lips, Emma's nipples hardened and her pussy clenched. _She was in control, not Regina, right?_

Regina grinned, and then asked, "What did you want to be when you grew up, Emma?"

"All sorts of things."

"Such as?"

"Astronaut, rock singer, and-"

"And what?"

Emma shrugged. Her cheeks heated as she felt modest all of the sudden. "An artist. Actually, a painter."

"Really?"

"You look surprised."

"I am." Regina looked her up and down. "I never would have guessed that about you."

"Looks can be deceiving."

"Yes, they can. Do you still paint?"

"Not as often as I'd like."

"Why not?"

"Real life has a bad habit of getting in the way. Painting doesn't quite pay the bills. At least, not at the present time."

"If you want to succeed at it, you have to keep trying."

"I know. But you need more than talent. You need a bit of luck."

"I think you do with all things."

"I must admit, I do miss it. Haven't had much time for it lately though."

"Perhaps we should both figure out how to make time for things we enjoy."

"Yes, perhaps we should." If she only knew what all Emma wanted to include. _Hmm, perhaps she did._

###

After thanking Grady for a fabulous meal, Regina and Emma headed outside to find a cab waiting for them. As soon as they were settled, Regina told the driver her home address. Not long afterward, she slumped down in her seat and lay her head on Emma's shoulder. Drunken logic made it seem all right to use her as a pillow. Emma didn't appear to mind.

"I'm stuffed, and sleepy," Regina said, and then yawned. "It's been a while since I ate or drank that much. But everything was so good. It's been too long, way too long." She yawned again.

Emma felt warm and smelled like vanilla, plus something exotic that Regina couldn't name. Eyes drooping, Regina didn't hear much of Emma's response before she drifted off to sleep. Why was she so comfortable around Emma? The answer escaped her, but then thinking proved difficult at the moment. Her mind fuzzy from all the alcohol, Regina began entertaining some rather interesting thoughts as she snuggled up to Emma and felt herself sink deeper into a dream.

_Regina trailed after Emma, taking in the various paintings surrounding her. As she passed by, Regina noticed the vivid colors, but couldn't make out anything else. No shapes or definition. The alcohol. It had to be because of the alcohol._

_"Come on, Regina." She felt an hand on her arm, and turned to find Emma looking at her. "You can see those later. I want to show you something else."_

_"Okay." Regina started moving again, allowing Emma to direct her toward an open doorway at the end of the room. The room on the other side of the opening was dark until they drew closer to it. Once they neared the entrance, a light flickered. Then room they were leaving became dark, and the room before them lit up._

_As Regina peered inside, she noticed a king size bed covered in black silk sheets. Next to the bed, she saw a table with something on it. That damn sack from Big Al's. There had to be more inside the large bag than just a vibrator._

_Her attention fixed upon the bag, Regina hadn't realized that Emma had moved up behind her until she felt a head against hers, and a pair of arms wrap around her body. The warm caress of Emma's hot breath ghosting over the sensitive skin of Regina's ear caused her to shiver._

_"This is all for you, Regina. The items in the sack, that I know you're extremely curious about, and me."_

_Regina looked down when she felt Emma undoing the buttons on her shirt. Frozen in place, she allowed Emma to take the lead._

_"You do want me, don't you." It wasn't a question. There was no point in pretending any longer._

_"Yes."_

_When Emma removed her hands and took a step back, Regina turned around, and stared at her with a perplexed frown._

_"Take off your clothes and lay on the bed," Emma instructed._

_Regina was tempted to say no, but changed her mind when she noticed how dark Emma's eyes had become, and how her chest rose and fell as she took in deep breaths. She was impressed at how Emma managed to appear in control._

_"I have a surprise, I think you'll enjoy, if you do what I ask."_

_That's all it took. Regina grinned a smug grin, accepting the challenge. She wondered what the surprise would be. Something good if Emma's expression was anything to go by._

_Taking a few steps backward, inching closer to the bed, Regina made certain Emma could see all of her. First, her hands went to her shirt, finishing what Emma had started. When the last button was opened, Regina split the fabric open wide, but didn't remove it. She trailed her hands down the front of her body, stopping long enough to cup her breasts. The silky material, of her black lace bra, added friction to her movement as she traced slow, small circles. A soft gasp slipped past her lips, and her eyes shut, when she pinched and rolled her nipples between her fingers._

_"Fuck," Emma uttered, sounding breathless._

_Regina opened her eyes to find Emma focused on what her hands were doing. She smiled. It turned her on being watched._

_Soon, Regina's hands began to wander, slipping down the exposed skin of her stomach. She toyed with her waistband, dipping her fingertips inside. Emma's gaze traveled up to Regina's face. Her look of desperate need caused a gush of wetness to saturate Regina's underwear._

_"Don't tease, Regina."_

_"No." Then she opened the button on her jeans. With shaky hands, Regina unzipped the zipper. She didn't hesitate. In one swift motion, she pushed her right hand down inside her underwear. As soon as her hand came in contact with her pussy, Regina groaned. She stroked wet flesh, easily finding her clit. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been this aroused._

_Emma's gaze moved between Regina's face and the hand working inside her underwear. She looked like she wanted to move forward, but some unseen force was holding her back._

_"Emma, please. I need you."_

_Emma rushed over and grabbed Regina's head with both hands, pressing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Regina moaned her approval, her hand still working between her legs. As the kiss they shared deepened, Regina drew closer to the edge, nearing a powerful orgasm. She held on tight to Emma with her free hand as she started to feel herself fall, and then. . ._

"Regina, wake up. Is this your house?" Was that Emma's voice? And why was she shaking her? She didn't want to wake up. Not yet. Not when she was so close.

"Come on, Regina."

Regina opened her eyes and sat back against the seat. "Why is someone always interrupting me just before I get to the good part?"

"Oh yeah?" Emma seemed intrigued. "What were you dreaming about?"

Still buzzed, and aroused from her dream, Regina gave her an honest answer."You."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Regina woke with a start. Another intense dream. _Damn! This was getting ridiculous._ Body humming from a recent orgasm, she wanted another. She stretched and yawned, her mind filling with a few possible scenarios, and froze mid-stretch when something didn't seem right. Why was she naked except for her panties? And who was in bed with her? _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!_

As she scrambled into a sitting position, Regina held the covers to her body. That was when she noticed the long blonde hair, and the naked body, half covered by a sheet, sleeping next to her. Regina's stomach dropped as she recognized Emma.

_Oh dear Lord!_ What had she done? It had been a dream, right? Thinking back to last night, Regina remembered everything that had happened up until the main course at dinner. After that, things were fuzzy. She'd consumed a lot of alcohol, more she had in a long while. _Stupid!_ But was she upset because something may have happened, or because it did and she didn't remember it?

Then the bed moved, pulling Regina from her thoughts. She watched as Emma rolled over onto her back. When the sheet slipped, more of Emma's body was revealed to her. Pulse increasing, Regina licked her lips. She had an unobstructed view of Emma's breasts, and a scant glimpse of dark blonde pubic hair as it peaked out over the edge of the covers, resting across her hips.

A quick glance up to Emma's face, Regina discovered that her bedmate was still asleep. She felt relieved, and something more. Curious. Unable to stop herself, Regina let her gaze drift downward, taking in what she could see of Emma's body.

Erect pink nipples on full, firm breasts tempted Regina. She'd never been with a woman before, but the longer she stared, the more she wondered what it would be like to suck one of those luscious nipples up into her mouth. To nip it with her teeth, and tease it with her tongue. That's what she liked. Would Emma?

At the thought, a burst of arousal caused Regina to squeezed her thighs together as a gush of wetness coated her underwear. Hormones taking over, she found herself leaning toward Emma. One of her hands held the covers to her chest, while her other reached toward Emma's closest breast, hovering right above it. She wanted to touch and fondle it, but hesitated. What if they hadn't really done anything, and she started groping Emma now? _Damn it!_ She'd never been this indecisive about anything. _Why now?_ Was she afraid, like Emma accused her? _No! _Her hand began descending, her decision made. She needed to touch her.

Then Emma stirred, and started to wake up. Close to touching her, Regina snatched her hand back just as Emma's eyelids fluttered and opened.

Regina felt her cheeks heat. She'd nearly gotten caught. Eyes wide, she stared at Emma. Embarrassment transformed into irritation when she noticed the other woman smirking at her. Emma made no attempt to cover herself, appearing amused by Regina's reaction. _Was she aware the whole time?_

"Morning, Regina." She glanced at Regina's right hand, and then looked up at her face. "I must say, this is a comfy bed. Much nicer than mine."

"What are you doing here? Why are you in my bed?

Emma sat up and faced her. More of the sheet fell away. She seemed to be comfortable with her body clothed or not.

"You invited me."

Regina experienced a moment of panic, and then regained control. "I did no such thing."

"Oh yeah, you certainly did. I was nowhere near as drunk as you, but I do remember that."

Regina frowned, taking a few minutes to scan through her memories.

"Don't you remember?"

"No." Regina shook her head, clutching the covers tighter.

"Hmm, that's too bad," Emma teased.

"You took advantage of me?"

Emma laughed. "I _didn't _take advantage of you. More like the other way around"

"This isn't funny. I want an explanation Ms. Swan. What happened? I want the truth."

"Nothing, well, not really."

She sounded sincere, but Regina didn't quite believe her. "What do you mean by that? Nothing, not really. Then why are you naked in my bed? Why are we both naked if nothing happened?"

"You still have on your panties, so not technically naked," Emma pointed out, wearing a huge grin.

Growing frustrated, Regina shot her a threatening look. Impatient to know the answer, Regina pressed."Well?"

"Are you always so grumpy first thing in the morning?"

"Stop stalling and answer my question."

Emma bit her lip as she appeared to consider something. Her expression changed as she became more serious. "I had intended to deliver you home, and then head home to my apartment. You had other ideas. After talking me into joining you for a couple more drinks, you became determined to seduce me. You did a sexy dance, and stripped off most of your clothes. At one point, you helped me out of mine. Then you insisted on moving things to your bedroom. We were on your bed, kissing, when you passed out."

"You kissed me?"

Emma moved closer to Regina, her face a few inches from hers. "You kissed me first."

Regina struggled to remember. After last night's dream, she didn't know what was real and what was imagined.

"You really don't remember?"

Regina shook her head. _My God!_ She was actually disappointed.

Emma's eyes darkened. "Would you like me to help jog your memory?"

#

**A/N: The next chapter will contain the good stuff. No more teasing you. I know this is a bit short, but the next one will be much longer.**

**I'm hoping while you wait for Chapter 8, you'll take the time to stop over at my blog and check out a new story a fellow author friend of mine has written. It's a sexy contemporary F/F novel. Go to my profile for the web address if you want to take a look. Her post will be on my blog page. You can also see what else I'm up to.**

**Thanks again to all of your who are following the story. I will try to have Chapter 8 up this weekend.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I know, I've kept you waiting much longer than I intended. Didn't mean to. Life has been a bit chaotic, so I haven't been much in the mood to write, or had time. Hope this is worth the wait.

**Chapter 8**

"Would you like me to help jog your memory?" Emma looked intently into Regina's eyes. She watched as the other woman bit her lower lip, and then glanced down at her mouth. Eyes narrowing, Emma gave her a broad smile and tipped her head to the side. "Or perhaps you'd like to admit the truth."

Regina's expression changed, but she didn't reply.

"I don't believe for a minute that you don't remember anything. You were pretty drunk, but not that drunk. Lying to me, as well as yourself, is not going to change what happened last night."

Regina started to open her mouth, looking as if she was about to argue, but didn't get the chance. In one swift motion, Emma grabbed Regina by her wrists and maneuvered her onto her back. Regina struggled beneath her, but was unable to stop Emma from pinning her arms above her head. _Click, click, click, click_. Before Regina could do anything, Emma had used two sets of handcuffs to secure her hands to the headboard.

"What the hell are you doing, Ms. Swan?" She attempted to throw Emma off her body, but was unsuccessful.

"Giving you what you want."

"I don't recall saying I wanted to be handcuffed to my bed."

"You never said you didn't?"

"You're not half as amusing as you think you are. _Now undo these!"_ Metal clanged against wood as she emphasized her point.

"Maybe not, but you, on the other hand, have this odd habit of telling me the opposite of what you want. Tell me not to bring back lunch when I know you're famished. Tell me you don't remember when clearly you do." Emma moved forward and placed her hands on Regina's breasts. She cupped the warm flesh in her hands, using her thumbs to circle rosy nipples. Regina's dark eyes closed, and she groaned. She stopped resisting and arched her back. "Are you certain you don't remember, because it doesn't seem that way to me. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're about to burst from remembering."

Regina opened her eyes and attempted to give Emma an intimidating look, but failed.

Emma laughed. "Damn, you're stubborn. Good thing for you I'm not only patient, but determined. So, you might as well fess up."

"Or what?"

Emma leaned down, her lips hovering above Regina's. "I'll keep teasing you. Take you up to the edge, stop just before you can come. Mm, after that dream you had this morning, you must be in agony."

"You weren't asleep?" Breathing hard, she strained to move closer to Emma's lips.

"No. Planning something were you?"

Regina dropped back, a scowl filling her face. "Fuck you, Ms. Swan."

"No, Ms. Mills, it's me fucking you. That's what you want, I don't know why you keep putting off the inevitable? Unless you enjoy being teased. Is that what you like?" She didn't respond. "Really? I see I need to help motivate you."

Emma tweaked Regina's nipples before she moved and got up off the bed.

Regina raised her head, her arms straining in the restraints, as she demanded, "Where are you going?"

Emma looked over her shoulder and gave her a cocky smile.

"You're not going to leave me like this?"

"No." The desperation in her voice turned Emma on. It made being patient difficult. But what should she begin with? She rummaged through the large bag of goodies she'd purchased from _Big Al's_. So many choices, where to begin, that was the quesion.

"What are you doing?"

"Patience, Ms. Mills. You'll find out soon enough."

"I hope you're not planning on using that awful vibrator on me?"

Emma turned around after pulling a blindfold from inside the sack. She made certain Regina saw it. "Now telling would ruin the surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

"Oh, I think you're going to change your mind."

###

Eyes covered by the blindfold, Regina strained to hear what Emma was doing. The only sound she could determine was Emma rummaging through the paper sack. _What all had she bought?_ She could have kicked herself for not paying better attention.

Then the room fell silent.

"Ms. Swan! Are you still there?"

No answer.

"Damn it Emma! Answer me."

Still nothing. Regina took a moment to try and calm down and listen. Really listen. Her bedroom was silent except for the usual house noises in the background. Unable to do anything else but wait, Regina heaved out a sigh and lay back against the bed. She hated to give up, but she had little choice in the matter.

After what seemed like hours later, Regina stirred with the first subtle touch. It tickled her left nipple. Soft, long strands of what felt like a paint brush, swirled and twisted around her erect nipple. Regina moaned and clamped her thighs together. The brush disappeared.

"Oh, no, we can't have that," she heard Emma say.

Regina felt something being attached to each of her ankles. Next thing she knew, her legs were being spread apart. Before she could do much struggling, she was secured, now spread eagle on top of her bed.

"Emma."

"Relax Regina." A hand moved up from her knee to the inside of her thigh. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"What are you doing?" Regina struggled against her bonds until she felt fingertips brush against her crotch.

"I'm trying to help you relinquish control so you can enjoy yourself."

"P-please, um, I don't-"

"Yes you do. Surrender Regina. Listen to what your body wants." Two fingers pressed past the barrier of her underwear, getting close to where Regina wanted to be touched. "Let me show you how good it feels to lose control."

Those fingers traced and teased, going everywhere except for Regina's neglected clit. It tightened and pulsed as a flood of arousal dripped out.

"Tell me that you want me, Regina. Admit what we both know to be true."

Fingers glazed her clit, setting Regina's whole body on fire.

"Yes! I want you Emma," Regina blurted out. "I've wanted you since you first set foot in my office. Now rip off these damn panties and stop teasing."

Emma removed her hand and laughed. "Oh, I'm getting rid of the panties, but I'm not done teasing you. Right now, I'm the one who's in charge. I won't let you come until you accept that."

Regina was about to protest when she felt her underwear being cut from her body.

"Jesus, Regina, you're spectacular."

"Are you going to use that damn vibrator on me?"

"No. I didn't buy it."

"You didn't?"

"You almost sound disappointed." There was a brief pause. "No, Regina, I didn't. Do you know why?"

"I haven't a clue." Regina moved her head, trying to follow Emma's movements by the sound of her voice.

"Because Big Al soured you on it. Pressed you a little too hard. Although, I believe he was correct. I think you would have enjoyed it. No, I've got some other goodies to share with you. Things you'll like just as well, maybe even better."

Regina felt the brush against her left nipple again. This time, it was coated in something wet and gooey. It twisted and turned several times before it moved to her other nipple and repeated the same action.

Breathless, Regina asked, "What is that?"

"You tell me."

As soon as the brush touched Regina's lips, her tongue darted out and tasted.

"Chocolate."

"Yes, chocolate. Your favorite. And soon to be a favorite of mine."

Regina moaned when she experienced the sensation of a tongue sweeping across her upper lip. She leaned upward, hoping for a kiss, but was disappointed when Emma moved away.

"Plenty of time for that. I'm not finished yet. When I start a work of art, I don't like to stop until I'm finished."

The paint brush, drenched in liquid chocolate, painted a circle around Regina's belly button, and then dipped inside. Her stomach muscles fluttered and she squirmed, but the handcuffs, and whatever secured her legs, limited her movements. Regina thought she'd go mad when the brush drew a line of chocolate from her belly button, down through groomed pubic hair, stopping before it touched her erect clitoris.

"Emma," Regina begged. "Please."

The brush no longer touched her, and she felt Emma move up her body. A hot, wet mouth covered first Regina's left nipple and then her right, licking and sucking the chocolate coating them. Being bound and blindfolded heighted the experience so much, Regina nearly came just from having her breasts suckled, but Emma didn't give her the chance.

Emma moved, but not in the direction Regina was anticipating. Expecting a kiss, Regina was surprised, and somewhat disappointed, when Emma headed toward her stomach. But the disappointment didn't last long. A tongue in her belly button had Regina arching her back off the bed. Oh how she wished that her hands were free. She needed to ease the ache pounding between her legs, but was powerless to direct Emma. Because of that damn blindfold, fantasies cycled through her mind as she imagined how Emma would finish her off. All at once, she hated and loved being out of control.

When Regina thought she couldn't stand it any longer, Emma situated herself between her legs. The teasing was over. Regina cried out when felt one, then two, then three fingers thrust inside, filling her. She tensed and strained against the hand, desperate for the impending orgasm threatening to overtake her.

She didn't have to wait long. Emma rotated her palm and curved her fingers, pressing hard against Regina's sweet spot. A warm, wet mouth enclosed her clit and sucked hard. Regina lost it. Her screams of pleasure filled the room as she clenched and shuddered through a powerful climax.

After it was over, Regina fell limp against her bed, pondering what other wonderful things Emma had in store for her.


End file.
